


Knife

by Coral_and_Pizza



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, I shouldn't have written this, Knife Play, Married Couple, Teacher/student vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coral_and_Pizza/pseuds/Coral_and_Pizza
Summary: Lucille and Will live in the 60s, but they've kept a few more modern relics to spice up their private life.
Relationships: Lucille Spencer-Ashton/Will Spencer-Ashton
Kudos: 2





	Knife

**Author's Note:**

> This again was a challenge. I promise I'll write something entirely for myself one day. Anyway, this is kind of cursed, but such is my life.

Lucille wriggled as she settled herself on the quilt. Her hands traced the embroidery, and she visualised the red and gold flowers, the image clear as glass in her mind. 

Instinctively she turned her head towards the door, forgetting the black satin that hindered her vision. "Will?" _How long does it take to choose a knife,_ she wondered. It wasn't as though they had many to choose from, after all. Having an excess of knives would likely raise suspicion, and that would never do if she and Will were to be an inconspicuous 60s couple. 

Just as Lucille began to fall into a mental recap of all the knives she'd left in the 21st century, Will swung open the door. "Sorry I took so long," he said as he knelt on the bed. 

"I thought you'd never come," was Lucille's coy reply.

"Let's hope that won't be the case later." Will winked, oblivious to the fact that she couldn't see him. "Shall we get started then?"

"You sound like you're still at the school teaching," she laughed.

"Maybe I should teach you a lesson, then," said Will. 

Lucille blushed. She was a slut for anything remotely submissive, and was never going to turn that sort of proposition down. "Please, sir," she pouted.

He picked up the knife and ran it lightly over her collarbones. Lucille sighed quietly as it made its way down her chest and skirted the lace cup of her bra. 

"This is better than I thought," she murmured, and Will tapped her sharply with the knife.

"Quiet, Miss Ashton." His voice was smooth, as smooth as the movement of the blade as it travelled down past her navel and below the waistband of the grey pleated skirt she was wearing. 

Lucille, unwilling to miss the opportunity, moaned louder as the knife slowly moved across her waist.

"Can't obey orders, Miss Ashton?" Will grinned to himself. "Perhaps a forfeit will make you learn," he said, pulling the skirt off her and discarding it on the floor. 

"Sorry, Sir," said Lucille demurely, not meaning it at all. She wasn't wearing anything besides the peach-coloured bra now, and she liked it like that.

The knife pressed on with its journey, and Lucille shuddered as Will drew it over the inside of her thighs. _How did he know how to do it so well?_

When he finally circled her most sensitive area with the tip of the blade, she stifled a gasp. But she couldn't stay silent forever, and as he carried on, she let out a strangled "Fuuck, Will!".

Will stopped in his tracks. "Such foul language _and_ wilful rulebreaking?" Lucille could almost hear the wolfish smile as he talked over her faint pleading for him to carry on. "Looks like I'll have to punish you, Miss Ashton."

She gasped in mock horror that turned to surprise as he grabbed her hips and abruptly flipped her over, wasting no time in pushing himself right into the core of her. 

"Are you learning your lesson?" Will's honey-sweet voice had transformed into a near-growl, and beneath him Lucille was fizzing with pleasure.

"I'm—so sorry—sir!" She was breathing erratically now, her hand moving between her legs in a way that mirrored her breaths.

"You haven't—answered me—you little—vixen," said Will, speeding up his movements.

"Said—sorry—sir!" Lucille was hardly coherent by now, words distorted by the rocking of the bed and and her building ecstasy.

"Have you—learnt—your lesson?" Will said, practically shouting.

"Yes I have, yes!" The words melted into each other as she peaked, half muffled by the pillow beneath her. 

Will followed shortly after, and they both collapsed onto the bed. "Yes who, Miss Ashton?" He gasped, breathless.

"Yes, sir," mumbled Lucille.


End file.
